Diaper Dilemma
by SonicCraftFan99
Summary: A Team Crafted story Sky and the gang try to test a new mod when things go horribly wrong. Will our favorite youtubers stay babies forever or will Notch find a cure. WARNING Uses profanity! I do not own Notch, Herobrine, Team Crafted or any OCs used.
1. It has begun!

**Okay this is my first story,hope you like it!**

A beautiful day in Minecraft was regular for Sky and his friends. He invited them to his server for they can test a brand new mod.

"What the fuck!" yelled Sky staring dumbfounded at the title of this new mod. "What the hell is the Baby Mod!?"

"Maybe there using chicks in this mod!" Jerome proclaimed thinking about the beautiful babes they might find in this mod.

"Don't we already have those?" Deadlox asked dumbly thinking of chickens instead of what Jerome actually meant.

"Not chicken! Babes!" Sky exclaimed flailing his arms like a child trying to fly.

"Which we all know I get! MudKipz laughed and cheered his official. "Do Do Do!"

"...I think we should try it out.." Sky sighed equipping the mod to the server.

Once it was done, he began to change his setting to Creative and bean lookin through the Inventory. As soon as he found what items the mod added he looked shocked, like he saw an extremely Scary horror film.

"What's up?" Deadlox questioned, looking at Sky's facial expression in concern.

" More like what's down! This inventory is full of baby shit! Sky exclaimed, containing everything he's seeing. "Everything a baby would need expect...this"

He showed his friends what he have found it was a gun. It was shape almost entirely like a baby bottle except it had a trigger just like a regular gun. Bashur and Derp Ssundee, which came from who know where and swiped the gun from Sky's hands...er nubs and squealed in delight.

"COOL!" they exclaimed in unison and started shooting random objects with it. The others watch in awe as every block they'd shot turned smaller, like a baby block.

"STOP BEFORE YO-" Deadlox screamed before disappearing.

Bashur shot Deadlox! Everyone looked at the bottom of the screen that show that he have died. Sky laughed at his misfortune. "SACRIFICES! SACRI-"

Ssundee shot Sky! One by one each friend met that same faith until the two shooters were remaining.

"Do you know what this calls for?" Bashur asked excitedly waiting for his pal's responds.

Ssundee placed his nub up to his chin. _What does this call for?_ He thought as an idea popped into his little derped head. "EPIC SHOWDOWN DOODZ!" he hollered, getting his own gun out of the Creative Inventory and smiled at his melon friend.

"Okay when I say three, we shoot." Bashur explained as Ssundee grined.

"THREE!" the grinning, crossed-eye fellow cheered as he shot the mutant melon.

He wasn't fast enough to duck away from the bullet. Ssundee had won the showdown. He cheered and danced happily cheering. "I WON! I WON!"

While he was havin a one-person party, he shot the gun by mistake. the bullet flew across the map and hit one of the windows to Sky's 'butter' castle. Lucky for the window, the bullet bounced off of it and came straight for Ssundee! Before he realized it, the bullet already killed him. The words that appeared were;

Ssundee shot himself. ( dumbass -_-)

At the edge of a server was a castle made out of iron. A man stood proudly out his window to view the block-like scenery. He was bald but had hair under his nose and chin. He wore a brown shirt, gray pants and black shoes. This man was Notch, the creator of Minecraft. He was still standing proudly as he stared apon his land like a god and said confrontably.

"What a glorious day in Minecraft! Nothing could possibly ruin it"

Then there was a crash or an explosion coming from downstairs. He went down to investigate. What he found was shocking- a baby MudKipz lighting TNT blocks and cheering.

"Do Do Do!"

**Hope you like it! If you do be sure to review! Ciao!**


	2. Notch's Bundles of Chaos

Notch looked stunned at baby MudKipz. He know him as a popular miner in Minecraft but he was a lot younger. Notch watched as his beautiful home turning into nothing but blocks.

"Do Do Do!" MudKipz cheered, lighting more TNT blocks.

"MudKipz, please stop blowing up my home!" Notch pleaded to the little Pokemon. He didn't want to hurt the baby's little feelings, but it was either that or live in a pile of rubble.

MudKipz looked at the man with a 'Who me?' facial expression. _Why was this man talking to him?_ He also asked himself;_ How did this complete stranger know his name?_ MudKipz thought of a polite thing to say to him, then an idea struck him.

"I no talkie to strangers." MudKipz stated as he proceeded what he wanted to do.

Notch was about to respond to MudKipz' claim until he heard screams coming from the kitchen. He raced to the kitchen to find two more babies. A baby Deadlox was sucking the melon juice out of the baby Bashur's head. The little melon gave a blood-curdling cry for assisstance.

"Deadlox! Let go of Bashur!" Notch yelled running over to aid the mutant fruit. "If you were hungry, you could of call."

Once Bashur was free he ran off, leaving Notch alone with Deadlox. He was completely covered in watermelon juice from head to toe. Some people would have thought he murdered a melon if they saw him like this. Deadlox looked up at Notch with a cute grin on his face. His heart exploded! He never realized how cute Deadlox was until he saw his grin. How could he be mad at him?

"Come on Deadlox, let's get you cleaned up." Notch cooed, carrying the sticky baby upstairs to take a bath.

When Notch began to set up Deadlox's bath, he spotted three more babies. A baby Ssundee playing in the toilet water while a baby Sky and a baby Jerome taking turn flushing. Once he got Deadlox set in his bath, he walked over to the 'toilet trio'.

"Stop that!" Notch commanded "Please!"

The three looked at Notch, then at each other. "No." they all said in unison as they continued to play in the toilet.

Notch didn't understand, why won't these babies listen to him. He knew he wasn't their parent but still he was an adult! They should at least a little respect! The only one who actually listened was Deadlox, which was throwing bath water on the floor.

"Deadlox please stop!" Notch pleaded, in hope that this boy would follow his order.

Deadlox looked athim and stopped for a few seconds before tossing more water on the floor. Notch couldn't believe his eyes. Deadlox completely ignored him! He was sick of being ignored so he grabbed all the babies and placed them on the remains of the couch. Notch put a diamond helmet on his head and spoked.

"Now you babies need to listen to me or their will be severe consequences."

Deadlox raised his nub in the air and said. "I'm cold."

He began to shiver in the towel. Notch picked up Deadlox and took him upstairs, halfway up the stairs he orders the babies.

"Stay here!"

Then he went upstairs. The babies looked at each other until Sky made a suggestion.

"Pway tag! You it!"

Sky touched Jerome and ran away from the couch. Everyone else followed except Bashur and Jerome. The bacca tagged the melon and ran with the others. The watermelon giggled. "I gonna get you!"

Upstairs Notch dried Deadlox off and gave him some pajamas that came with the mod. _How convenient! _He was about to bring Deadlox when-

Jerome came running in with MudKipz chasing after him. MudKipz' techinique was to blow up anything anyone can hide behind including Notch. He placed the exploding block behind the almighty 'god' which almost killed the poor man. Lucky for him he didn't die but he only had one heart left.

"Oh boy..." Notch sighed after the babies ran out of the room.

**Notch is going through a handful of trouble right now... -_- Poor Notch, he is soo tired.**


	3. Herobrine's Help

**Chapter 3! Hope you like it! I DON'T OWN TEAM CRAFTED, NOTCH OR HEROBRINE!**

The next day Notch was staring at his computer screen. Lucky for him, the babies were still asleep. They were so tired out from their game of 'TNT Tag', they all instancely knock themselves out. Notch was looking through mods, old and new. He wanted to find out what turned these players like this. Once he found something, he was about to look through it when...

"NOTH!" Deadlox screamed running into the room with Jerome behind him. Sadly, that was the way he said his caretaker's name...

Notch picked up Deadlox and Jerome and placed them on his lap. "What happened?" the man asked.

"Jerome took my toy!" Deadlox cried, tears filling his eyes. The bacca pouted at the boy.

"No, you takie from me!" Jerome protested pointing his nub at the liar.

The two toddlers began to argue until Notch commanded Deadlox to speak his side of the story first.

"He took my toy when I sleepy!"

"No!" Jerome objected. "He take from me first!"

"Okay, settle down!" Notch pleaded. "Who has it now?"

Deadlox pointed to the bacca. Jerome angerily gave the toy to Notch. It was a diamond helmet, the man looked down at the two.

"My toy!" Deadlox cheered as Notch gave him the helmet. He put it on and ran out of the room happily.

"Here." Notch said giving the sad Jerome a golden axe. He hugged it and said.

"Thank you!"

Notch smiled as the bacca ran out of the room. Then he went back to work, clicking the link and started searching through the information in the mod when he found something.

_Mod is HIGHLY dangerous and should NOT be upload to system. A severe virus will take over the downloader's system. If you have downloaded it may destroy your device._

This was bad. If Notch doesn't eliminate this from the server, it will be the end of Team Crafted. But he can't be distracted by the babies...he needed someone to watch them, but who? After thinking about it, he made a decision. It was risky, but he had no other choice.

He grabbed all the babies and build a Nether portal. Once it was constructed, he put each one through. Then he can in. He hated the Nether..but this his where he lives.

"Hot!" Deadlox complained about the heat. That's true, this place is very hot.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of them. He wore a cyan shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He had short hair and no pupils. The toddlers ran behind Notch in fright of the strange man.

"Notch, what do you want?" the man asked taking out his diamond pickaxe.

"I need you to do me a favor, Herobrine." Notch stated

Notch explained everything. The mod. The side-affects. And the defects. Herobrine looked confused at Notch. He didn't quite understand..

"-and that's what happened!" Notch finished.

"What does this have to do with me?" Herobrine asked dumbfounded.

"I need you to watch them while I delete the virus." the bearded man explained. Herobrine looked at Notch stunned.

"Oh No No NO NO!" he hesitated. "I'm NOT watching kids!"

"Please! It's only for a couple of days!" Notch pleaded, getting on his hands and knees.

"Well..It depends..." The sinister man started. "How much will you pay?"

Notch thought about it for a moment. He then thought of a price and said.

"6 diamonds a day, one for each child."

"Seems reasonable..." Herobrine grinned. "Say your goodbyes!"

Notch walked over to the toddlers, Sky, Ssundee, Bashur and MudKipz were fanning themselves from the extreme heat, Deadlox was smiling at the helmet on his head and Jerome was hitting Nether rack with his new golden axe.

"Guys.." Notch said sadly. "I have to go.."

"Where?" Sky asked, curious about what Notch meant.

"I'm going home." Notch stated. "But you all have to stay here."

The babies looked at each other, confused. _Why is Notch leaving without them? Why couldn't they go with him?_ The questions are endless. Ssundee grabbed Notch's left leg and looked up at him and asked.

"Why we not go home?"

"You guys need to stay here with Uncle Herobrine until I'm finished working. Okay?" Notch clarified, hugging the toddlers.

They all understood and hugged him back. Notch waved them goodbye as he wentaback through the portal.

Herobrine looked at the babies in awe. _Why do they look so famiar...?_

**Hope you liked it! If you did, please review, favorite, and follow! Till next time! Ciao!**


	4. Herobrine's Six Little Headaches

Herobrine walked inside his Nether rack castle, leaving the babies unsupervised. Deadlox walked over to Jerome, which was still hitting the Nether rack with his axe.

"Hi!" the boy greeted. "Can I pway?"

"No! Mine!" Jerome answered, protecting his new item from Deadlox.

"Please!" He begged as the bacca shook his head in response.

The boy began to sob. He wasn't going to take his toy away, he just wanted to play with it. Deadlox ran away crying, rushing into the castle where his temporary caretaker was.

In the castle, the man was thinking of a scheme to destroy Minecraft when Deadlox came in with his eyes filled with tears. He tugged his pant leg to get his attention. Herobrine didn't care what his problem was, so he ignored him.

"Excuse me." Deadlox said staring upward at the man. He looked at him then looked away. "Jerome won't wet me pway!"

"Do you THINK I care?" Herobrine asked the boy. He thought about it for a moment then he answered.

"Yes!"

"Well I don't." the man said going back to what he was doing. Deadlox began to cry even more. This man didn't care about him. He wiped his face and yelled.

"I WANT NOTH!"

Deadlox ran out of the room, with his eyes watering. Herobrine chuckled a little, he loved to see people in pain or misery. As long as he was get paid, he could care less about what happened to them.

In the living room Sky was sitting on the couch. He was admiring the gold blocks used in Herobrine's shrine when Deadlox ran in crying. Sky ran over to aid his friend.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked patting the back of his sad friend.

"That man's a MEANIE!" Deadlox cried as he felt his friend rubbing his head.

"I'll talkie to him." the baby with shades said walking towards Herobrine's room.

The sinister man was still plotting when Sky walked in.

"What could you POSSIBLY WANT NOW!" Herobrine complained looking angrily at the child. Sky looked the same way back. He didn't fear this man, well, at first he did but he needed to stand up for his friend.

"You hurt my friwend!" Sky protested angerly. "Say sorry!"

"Me? Apologize? I don't NEED TO SAY SORRY TO ANYONE!" the devilish man yelled at the boy. Sky didn't seem to care about want the man had to say. He ran out of the room and went outside to get MudKipz.

Outside, MudKipz was looking for something to blow up when Sky ran up to him.

"TNT time!" Sky cheered pointing at the castle. MudKipz got excited, he got out some TNT and Redstone torches and went right to work. Five seconds later, half of the castle remained. The Pokemon smiled with pleasure at his work. Sky and MudKipz high-fived before a furious Herobrine came out with half a heart remaining.

"WHO! DID! THIS?!" He asked furiously pointing towards his destroyed home. All the babies looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders.

"It looks fine!" Ssundee exclaimed, looking at the side of the castle that was still in one piece. Sky turned Ssundee's to the destroyed part. "Oh! That's what he means!"

"You all better TELL ME WHO DID THIS OR I WILL PERSONALLY SLAM YOU ALL INTO A CAGE AND NEVER LET YOU FREE UNTIL NOTCH COMES!" the pissed man screamed, making all the babies take refuge behind a fearless Sky.

"I did it." Sky volunteered. Herobrine then pointed at the castle and said.

"Fix it."

The demonic man flew off to the remains of the castle, leaving the babies alone again.

"You brave!" Bashur and Ssundee exclaimed.

"Thanks Sky!" MudKipz thanked, patting Sky on the back.

"You like a super hero!" Jerome and Deadlox cheered.

"Thanks!" Sky grinned proudly as he walked over to the broken castle and went to work.

Hours passed as the child worked. It was midnight by the time Sky was finished. He entered the house and entered the bathroom. Then he sat on the toilet and started to cry his eyes out. He was afraid but he didn't want his friends to know. After he was done crying, he laid on the floor with the other and fell asleep.

**Aww...Poor Sky...Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, if so review, favorite and follow! See ya!**


	5. Two New Troublemakers (TNT)

The next day, Herobrine was still asleep when Jerome snuck himself into the demon's room. He gripped against the bed with his tiny claws and lifted himself up. Once he was up, he shook Herobrine.

"Get up!" the bacca said, continuing to shake the man. Herobrine's eye opened then closed again.

"What do you want?" the man asked groggily, his eyes still shut.

"I hungee." Jerome said. Herobrine then got up and placed the bacca on the floor.

"Go make something.." the man suggested placing the blanket over his head as he went back to sleep.

The baby bacca ran out of the room to go tell the others. In the living room the five toddlers sat on the couch and stared at each other. They were bored. Then Jerome ran in the room.

"Make food!" the bacca beamed. He thought it would be a good idea to make food. Plus they were in Minecraft so how hard it could be. Jerome leaded his group of little chefs to the kitchen so they can get to work.

A hour later, Herobrine woke up to the smell of something burning. He got out of bed and walked to where the burnt smell came from. It lead to the kitchen but before he opened the door, a baby Jerome exited the cooking area. He was covered in several different types of ingredients and he had a little chef hat on his head.

"What are you guys doing?" Herobrine asked, a little worried about the burning smell.

"Make food!" the bacca cheered. "It not done yet!"

Jerome lead the man to the table. He sat while the bacca ran back to the kitchen. Five minutes later the babies came out with a plate of food labeled 'slop'. They placed it in front of him and Herobrine observed it. It looked as if they mixed everything they could find together. Raw flesh, apples, carrot, raw chicken, red dye, spider eyes, squid sacks, yellow dye, raw beef, wool, string, dirt, potatoes, pumpkin, chocolate, green dye, and grass was inside of the glop that the infants created.

"Did one of you test this?" Herobrine asked looking at the plate in worry.

"I tested it!" Ssundee shouted. "It's yummy!"

The man looked over at the paranoid child. He didn't believe this child actually LIKED it. The evil doer was about to take a bite when a knock was at the door.

"Thank God!" the man shouted happily jumping out the seat and heading for the door. His smile turn to a frown instantly when he saw who was at the door. It was Notch and two babies. One was a baby boy wearing a spacesuit, riding a piglet like a horse. The second one was a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. She wore a purple dress with white stripes and white socks. Notch was carrying her on his back as she rubbed the man's bald head.

"Do you mind watching two more?" the bearded man asked. "I'll upgrade your pay to eight diamonds a day."

"Deal, but you have to included the pig." Herobrine said looking at the astronaut. He giggled as he rode the piglet around in a circle.

"Okay." Notch said handing him the girl. "Bye you two!"

"Bye bye!" waved the girl. The boy didn't say anything back instead he cheered.

"Go piggy go!"

Once the astronaut guided the pig inside he shut the door. Leaving him with eight toddlers and a pig. He went back to the other babies and placed the girl on the floor. Then he walked into his room leaving the infants alone.

"Hi! I'm Michelle! You call me Angel!" Angel greeted waving her nub to everyone.

"Come on Jeffy!" the astronaut cheering the piglet to go. Instead the pig sat there, staring with his big derped eyes. Sky walked over to the astronaut and said.

"Hi MU and Jeffrey!"

Minecraft Universe looked up to his friend, waved and then went back to his pig. The astronaut leaped off the pig and walked up to his face.

"Come on Jeffy don't sit!" MU encouraged feeding the pig a carrot. After eating the pig nuzzled against the astronaut and licked his helmet. "Oh Jeffy!"

The boy petted his head and jumped back on Jeffrey. He oinked a few times before moving again. For the entire, they played and have fun with their new friend Angel and their old new friend MU.

**Aww, cute! Anyways hope you like this chapter! Also I am now letting OCs appear in this story. If you want one of your OCs join the fun PM me. And if you like this story please review, favorite and follow! **

**PS I thank Angel999FTW for contributing! See ya!**


	6. Herobrine's Insanity

The next day, the babies sat in the living room bored. Ssundee and Bashur were having a contest to see who can hold himself up for the longest, Sky was admiring the shrine, MudKipz was watching two ghasts fight fire vs. fire, MU was feeding Jeffrey, Deadlox played with his helmet, Jerome was hitting things with his axe and Angel was no where to be seen. After Deadlox was done playing, he looked around and noticed Angel wasn't there.

"Angel!" the boy yelled looking for the girl. "Where are you?"

The girl popped from behind the couch. She had two big feather-like things that look like wings. Angel stood up on the couch to get everyone attention.

"I'm gonna fly!" the girl beamed getting her wings into position.

She leaped off the couch and flapped her wings as hard as she could. The boys watched in awe as the girl flew. Herobrine stared in fear as Angel began to plummet to the ground. Luckily, the man caught her before she fell.

"Are you CRAZY?" the man yelled as the girl giggled. "You could of killed yourself."

"That was fun!" the girl laughed jumping out of Herobrine's arms. The boys cheered as the girl bowed. This was too crazy for one day... He sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"I need an aspirin..." the man sighed. Then a knock came at the door. He walked up to the door and opened it to see Notch again with double the babies than last time. A baby Seto floating in the air with his sorcerery, a baby Bajan sucking on his checkerboard jacket, and two baby girls.

One was girl with light brown straight yet curly hair, light green eyes, a green shirt with a wolf on it, a gray skirt and white socks. She held a little wolf plushie in her arms. The other was a girl with straight dark brown hair that covered one of her eyes, icy blue eyes, a gray sweater that covered her nubs, black shorts and orange socks, wolf ears and a tail. She also had some earbuds in her ears. Notch caried the two girls in his arms. He walked in and placed them on the floor.

"Hehe..four more..." Notch chuckled, sweatdropping.

"Fine! But your upgrading my pay!" Herobrine said, angrily pushing the god out the door and started to scream. Twelve babies and a pig! How worse could this possibly GET?!

"Again!" the boys cheered as Angel got into position once more. She leaped off the couch and flew in the air again. The new babies laughed and cheered as they watched the girl fly around like an angel.

Herobrine floated up in the air and grabbed the girl. He placed her on the ground and snatched her wings. The mad man marched into his room with the wings clutched in his nub and slammed the door.

"My wings..." Angel sobbed. The icy blue eyed girl walked up to Angel.

"Don't cry...I get it back!" she said taking out a little diamond sword. "My name's Pixel!"

Pixel walked over to the man's room and slipped herself in.

"BEATING TIME MISTER!" she screamed slashing the sword at the man. With great ease, he was dead and she grabbed the wings. Once she was back in the living room, she gave Angel her wings. She beamed and gave Pixel a hug.

"Thank you!" she squealed. Pixel's smile turn into a frown as she saw a pissed Herobrine standing behind Angel.

Pixel screamed and snatched the wolf plushie from the green eyed girl.

"ATTACK WOLFY!" Pixel screamed, throwing the plush toy with all her might. He caught it and ripped it open and through it on the floor. Pixel yelped then ran for her life with an angered Herobrine behind her.

The green eyed girl started to cry. Her heart was ripped apart along with her toy. She ran away from the group to cry her eyes out. Seto walked over to the toy and observed it. Then he levitated it off the ground and repaired it with a spell. The babies watched in awe as he placed the fixed toy in his nubs.

In a different room, the girl was still crying. Seto floated into the room with the toy behind his back.

"Excuse me." he said politely. "Here."

He placed the toy in front of her. She stopped crying to stare at her toy. The girl smiled brightly as she hugged the sorcerer.

"Thank you!" she beamed. "I'm Lily! What your name?"

"Seto!" he replied hugging her back. She giggled and ran back in the living room with her fixed wolf friend. Seto floated behind her grinning, he knew that he did something good.

Back in the living room, Pixel was violently screaming as the mad Herobrine was squeezing her angrily. Jeffrey leaped in the air and hit the man. He fell and Pixel landed safely on Jeffrey. Herobrine got back up and growled.

"I'LL MAKE YOU FOR SUPPER YOU LITTLE-!"

"RUN JEFFY!" MU shouted running in front of Jeffrey. The insane Herobrine took out his murderous weapon and chuckled evily.

"HERE PIGGY PIGGY!"

The babies screamed. They didn't want their friend killed, so they grabbed him and ran off.

"WHY? YOU LITTLE BRATS!" he roared chasing after them.

**Oh NO! They're in BIG trouble now... If you like this chapter, please review follow and favorite. Also I really want to thank BlazetheDragonite and WolfytheMCPlayer for letting me use Pixel and Lily!**

**See ya!**


	7. Herobrine Little Friend

**Chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

Herobrine was still chasing after the babies, destroying everything in his path. The babies screamed in fear from the devil's rage. He was about to pounce onto the little infants when there was a knock on the door. The man took a deep breath then opened the door. His face turned into complete horror when he saw the three MORE babies Notch was holding.

"Sorry about this..." Notch sighed. "I don't know why people keep entering the server."

"Just. Put them in here!" he angrily said pointing to the floor. Notch placed the babies gentle on the floor and left.

Herobrine slammed the door and laid on the couch. He couldn't take this any longer. He just wanted to throw all these _demons_ into the lava and forget about them FOREVER. A little boy with black hair, baby blue eyes, a white and orange shirt, brown shorts and white sneakers toddled over to the pissed of man.

"Are you alright, mister?" the little boy asked, looking at the man worriedly.

He looked at the boy and frowned. Then he got up and placed the child on his lap.

"No, I am not..." Herobrine said looking at the child as the others gasped.

"HE'S GONNA EAT THE BOY ALIVE!" screamed Pixel as her and the others ran out of the room leaving the little boy and the man alone.

"Aren't you gonna run too?" Herobrine asked wondering why the boy didn't run away. The boy shook his head in response.

"I'm Daniel!" Daniel said happily, hugging the man. "And don't worry mister I'll be your friend!"

Herobrine looked at Daniel stunned. He couldn't believe that this boy actually wanted to be his friend. He smiled as Pixel ran in and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! RUN!"

She screamed again after she saw Daniel hugging Herobrine.

"OH NO! HE'S BEEN HYPNOTIZED!"

She ran out the room screaming as she left. In the other room the rest of the babies were shocked to hear the news.

"The new boy's been HYPNOTIZED!?" Sky stated in disbelief. He never seen Herobrine hypnotize anyone before so this couldn't be true.

"What does hiporize mean?" asked Deadlox. Jerome shook his head at the boy.

"Not hiporize. Hypnotized!" the bacca clarified.

"Oh well, what does hypnotize mean?" the boy with headphones questioned. Jerome slapped himself in response to Deadlox's question.

"HE'S POSSESSED!" Pixel screamed at Deadlox. "But I got a plan!"

"Great! What's the plan?" Lily asked.

"All we need is a time machine, five tamed wolves, and a bucket of milk." Pixel explained as everyone looked confused at the girl.

"What do you need that stuff for?" a girl with a purple hoodie, blue jeans, furry brown boots, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes asked petting her filly on her back. Her filly was white with tiny black spots.

Sky ran over to the baby horse and squealed in delight.

"IT'S A PONY! IT'S A PONY!"

"Yes she is!" the girl beside the filly laughed.

"Can I ride this pony?" he asked leaped onto the filly's back.

"Sure, I guess..." she responded.

Then Bashur and Ssundee ran into the room and jumped onto the filly's back with Sky. The pony's owner screamed along with the filly.

"Get OFF OF HER!" the girl shouted. "GET OFF OF FRECKLES!"

"What kind of name is FRECKLES?!" Bashur asked. "If she was mine I would name her Pee Face!"

"Well, she's mine! And her name is Freckles!" the girl said angrily. "AND GET OFF OF HER!"

The melon and the boy preacher did as they were told and got of the filly, leaving Sky still sitting on the pony.

"DOWN!" she commanded pointing at the ground.

"But you said I can!" Sky said in dismay, hugging onto the filly's neck. "Plus, I love your pony.."

She looked him with a death glare causing him to get off the filly.

"Bye pony..." the shade wearing baby sighed, petting the pony before moving away. The girl grinned and brushed the filly's hair.

Then she put a sign in front of her and her baby horse. Next she placed fence around them. The sign said:

_NO ONE TOUCH MY PONY OR ELSE YOU WILL PAY! ~Olivia_

The babies looked in horror at the sign as Olivia grinned at their expressions. Pixel gasped at the sign and ran up to her.

"You little devil!" she gasped as Olivia smiled.

"Oh, am I?" Liv grinned, clicking a switch behind her. It was a trap door and all the babies fell in. She laughed at their misfortune.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, her eyes crossing slightly as she laughed.

Down in the trap, the babies screamed in horror as they were trapped in a cleverly made cage. A little boy wearing a white ninja costume, the top piece of the suit was off, he had blue eyes and dark brown hair was kicking the side of the cage.

"CURSE YOU, OLIVIA!" Pixel screamed.

"We can get out of here, and I have a plan." the ninja boy said grinning. "But I need some TNT..."

MudKipz beamed at his statement. He placed a four blocks of TNT on the ground. Then the ninja placed diamond blocks and Redstone on top of the cyan blocks. Finally he added a switch. He instructed everyone to get on and clicked the switch. They were shot up in the air and landed safely next to the trap door.

Olivia stopped her mechanical laughter when she realized that they got out of her trap.

"How did you escape!?" Liv stated in shock. The ninja grinned and walked up to the girl.

"WITH THE POWER OF THE NINJA!" the boy exclaimed as he through a smoke bomb at the ground. Then, when the smoke cleared he was gone.

Back in the living room, Herobrine and Daniel were eating cookies and looking out the window. Two zombie pigmen were trying to have a contest to see who can chop the most Nether rack without their sword breaking. It was a tie; 0 to 0.

"What do you do for fun?" Daniel asked. The man thought about it for a moment. He wasn't going to say kill miners because that was too drastic for him. When he finally thought of something he said.

"Mining."

"Cool! Me too!" the boy grinned, hugging the man once more. Herobrine hugged back and grinned back. Finally, he had a friend.

**Aww that's sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite, and follow. Also I would like to say thanks to Destiny'sWish, Darkwing6 and sparK n' Jetz for letting me feature Olivia, Whiteninja and Daniel. **

**PS Please DO NOT put your OCs in a review unless your asking me. The review box is for comments, if you want your OC in the action PM me. It gets a little confusing when OCs and comments are in the same area.**

**PSS For now on I will not take OCs from guests. If you want your OC in this story, become a member and PM me.**

**Until next time! ¡Adios!**


	8. One Last Show

Several days have past and Herobrine had some enjoyable times with the babies. The man treated the babies as his children and the babies treated the man as their daddy. Today they were acting out a cowboy scene from a movie they watched from the previous night.

"Hey pops! Watch this!" Sky laughed grabbing a yellow cowboy hat and jumped on Freckles' back. "I'm a cowboy!"

Herobrine laughed as Deadlox came out with make up and a old time yet fashionable dress on.

"Oh sheriff!" he said worriedly in a girly voice. "Come quick! The Big Bad Bacca took my poor daddy!"

He jumped off the pony and hurried over to the hallway with Herobrine and Deadlox close behind. At the end of the hallway was Jerome wearing a black cowboy hat beside him was Ssundee wearing a white suit and a nametag that said;

_Hi, My name is the Mayor._

The bacca had a large grin on his face as he saw his opponent.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sheriff Sky." Jerome said smugly, he grin got larger as he heard his response.

"Let go of the Mayor, Bacca!" Sky shouted angrily looking at his enemy. The bacca only laughed at his plead. He took out a water gun and pointed it at the Mayor's head. Deadlox pretended to cry a little and yelled.

"Daddy! NO!"

"You let him go!" he shouted furiously.

"Or else what?" the bacca asked evily chuckling.

Sky growled angrily and pull out his water gun. "Or else you won't live to see another day!" he growled in response.

"Do you really THINK you can kill ME?! HA! You must be sadly mistaken!" the bacca laughed, pressing the gun harder against the Mayor's head.

"LET HIM GO!"

"MAKE ME!"

Sky and Jerome fired their guns at once, soaking each other in the cold, clear subtance. They laughed as they shot until they eventually ran out of water. The bacca and the boy was about to get more when a force tugged them by their shirts. A wet Herobrine was standing between them. He chuckled at the two.

"Okay guys that's enough."

"Was I an awesome cowboy or what?!" Sky laughed as Jerome giggled.

"No way! I was better!"

"You both did fantastic!" Herobrine commented rubbing the hair their heads. "I really thought you two were going to shoot each other to death."

"Thanks pops!" Sky thanked as Jerome laughed.

"Yeah thanks daddy!"

They all ran of into a room the others were. Thewhiteninja was kicking the wall that was next to him, MudKipz was making a small TNT castle on the side of the room, Bashur and Pixel were taking turns tossing Lily's wolf plushie like a ball, Lily was trying to get her toy back, Seto was floating around the room like a frisbee, MU was riding around on Jeffrey, Bajan was laughing at everything that was happening, Daniel was leaving the room to go play with his buddy, Angel was attempting her twentieth flight and Olivia was tied up in the corner shaking like a complete maniac.

"Okay, Pixel!" Sky ordered tossing his cowboy hat on the floor. "Let the she-beast free."

Pixel chuckled at his order and let Olivia free. Once she was loose she ran out of the room to go to her precious pony.

"Done Sky, so how did the cowboy thing go?" Pixel asked, throwing the rope to the side and sitting next to the laughing Bajan.

"Pops loved it!" Sky annouced as the babies cheered.

In the living room, Daniel was running over to embrace his friend when their was a knock at the door. Herobrine placed his friend on the couch and headed toward the door. Once he opened it he saw Notch. Only Notch.

"Hey!" Notch said happily. "I have great news for you. I'm almost done with removing the virus! You have one more day with them before they have to go back to their regular lives!"

Every syllable of each word ripped his heart. One day WAS NOT enough time. A week. A month. A year. A LIFETIME! But a day, wasn't anytime at all. He got angry and slammed the door in the bearded man's face then he ran to his room. Daniel was sad to see his friend in such a terrible state. So he jumped off the couch and walked towards his room.

"Bestie?" he asked. "Are you-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE DANNY!" the man screamed. He was heartbroken, you could hear that from his voice. Daniel was upset too but he did what he was told and went into the room that everyone else was in.

In the room the babies were thinking of more ideas for their next show until Daniel ran in with tears dripping down his face. Sky stopped talking and ran over to the sobbing child.

"What's wrong?" asked Sky. He was worried about his friend.

"My bestie's sad!" Daniel cried, wiping the tears off his face.

"Hey!" Pixel cheered. "We can do another show, that way he'll feel better!"

"That's a great idea!" Sky exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

The babies cheered and got out their costumes.

In Herobrine's room, the man wasn't crying anymore. He realized that they all were going to leave someday...but he didn't want it to be now.

Then Bashur ran in with a toupee and a fake mustache on. He also had a shirt on with THE BOSS in white print on the front. The melon grabbed the man's hand and ran out the door.

In the hall, they stood in the dark and the melon soon yelled.

"Lights. Camera. ACTION!"

Once the lights turn on Daniel walked out of one of the room. He was dressed up as Herobrine and was angrily marching around the hall until a knock came at one of the room's doors.

He opened it to reveal MudKipz. The Pokemon was dressed up as Notch with a fake beard. Behind him was everyone else.

"What do YOU want Notch!?" the little Herobrine yelled furiously at the fake Notch.

"I need a favor for you Herobrine." the bearded Pokemon responded. "Can you please take care of them for me?"

"Well it depends..." tiny Herobrine thought out loud.

"I'll give you diamonds!"

"DEAL!" the fake man agreed shaking hands with the Pokemon.

The babies were acting out their time together. Every detail, statement and insult. They were perfect with their acting skills. A couple minutes later, their reenactment was complete and Herobrine clapped his hands.

"That was amazing! Beautiful even!" the man cheered as he ran over to hugging his 'children'.

"We love you!" they all shouted in unison as he responded.

"I love you too!"

**How adorable! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review, follow and favorite. One last chapter to finish it off! Until next time! Bye!**


	9. Goodbye

**The final chapter! I hope you like it. And hey don't be sad! You can still read and reread this story. Over and over and over and over and over and over until your head exploded or I delete it. Which ever one comes first... Enjoy! **

Early the next morning, there was a knock at the door. Herobrine wasn't too far away from the door because him and the babies were sleeping on the couch. Herobrine moved Sky and Daniel off his lap so he can stand up. Once he got of the sofa, he rubbed his eyes and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm here so early!" Notch whispered cheerfully. "But we need take them all home."

"Why?" Herobrine asked in confusion.

"They won't remember this when they wake up..that's why." the bearded man responded and was out to grab one of the babies but Herobrine stopped him.

"What do you MEAN?!" he asked. "Why won't they remember this time with me?!"

"Well, the reason why they can't stay here is because miners are afraid of you." Notch insisted.

"That. STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY!" the demon screamed, dropping of tears falling from his face. "WHY CAN'T THEY STAY?! WHY DOES THE ONLY GREAT THING IN MY LIFE HAVE TO JUST DISSAPPEAR!"

The babies started to wake up. They awoke from all the crying Herobrine was doing.

"Bestie are you alright?" Daniel asked, running over and hugging his friend's leg.

"No, Danny. I'm not..." Herobrine responded, wiping the liquid of his face. "You all are going away..."

"WHAT?!" Pixel screamed. "NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT I'M NOT!"

She tied herself against the side of the house with a rope and smiled with delight of her accomplishment. Then Notch ran over and untied her and grabbed Lily.

"This is serious!" Notch explained. "We have to get you all home!"

"Home?" Sky asked. "This is our home and WE'RE NOT GOING!"

The other cheered behind him. Notch was speechless for a moment then finally spoke.

"No." he said. "This was your temporary home. You all have permanent homes that you need to go to."

"He's right..." Herobrine sighed, bending down to their height. "You guys have to always remember I'll always be here and I will always love each and everyone of you."

The babies hugged him as tears flowed down their faces. Herobrine was crying too and hugged back. Notch couldn't believe how close the man was to these children, these miners. The bearded man started to smile a bit.

"Okay, let's go." the demon man insisted.

Notch and Herobrine went to every server and to every house, dropping every babies of until they finally reached the last house. Daniel's house.

"Last stop." Notch stated, walking into Daniel's house. Herobrine followed with the sleeping Danny in his arms.

He placed the sleeping child onto his bed and kissed him on the forehead. Notch walked out the house and Herobrine was about to follow when something started hugging his leg.

"I love you Bestie!" the voice cried. "Please don't leave me here!"

"I love you too Danny!" Herobrine responded, hugging his friend once more. "But you have to go. I wish I could change this but I can't."

Then, in a swift motion, the man lifted the baby up and placed him on his bed, kissed him on the cheek and then headed for the door. Daniel couldn't stop this either so he just layed on his bed and closed his eyes.

The next day at Herobrine's home, he woke up to nothing but dying ghasts. A miner had entered the Nether for some reason but he ignore it. He got some raw flesh, ate it and was walking toward his room when he notice something a large folded piece of paper. He unraveled the paper to reveal a note, it says;

_Dear Bestie,_

_I figured out why you were so sad...we're leaving. We had some great times together. Maybe some bad times too but we were always able to pull through it all. As a team. As a family. You are more than just a friend to me, you are my family! I love you so much and wish that someday I can see you again. I wish that one day I can see that great smile you have. Just one. Last. Time._

_I know the others will miss you too. I hope you have a good life. A great life and just remember. Danny loves you!_

_From your best friend,_

_Daniel_

Herobrine smiled at the letter. He missed Daniel but he was glad to have something he can remember him by. Then there was a knock at the door. Herobrine foled the letter back up and walked towards the door. Once he opened it, he saw a young man with brown hair, baby blue eyes a orange collared shirt with brown pants and white shoes.

"Hey, you're Herobrine right?" the young man asked in a deep but not too deep voice. Herobrine nodded in response and the man at the door beamed.

"I missed you so much Daddy!" the man said hugging Herobrine. The demonic man smiled and replied.

"I missed you too, Danny!"

**The End. I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did review and favorite! (there is no use in following because it's over) **

**I would just like to thank each and everyone of you for encouraging me throughout this whole story. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and favorites. I love you all so dearly! And this is only my first story and I didn't expect so many wonderful people to love it. Their names are;**

**WolfytheMCPlayer **

**Destiny'sWish**

**Angel999FTW**

**BlazetheDragonite**

**Darkwing6**

**spart n' Jetz**

**Red Stained Princess**

**SilverRaichu17**

**Thank you all so much. I appreciate your time and encouragement I care about you all soo much. I wouldn't made it without you all. SonicCraftFan99 signing out! **


End file.
